Merry Xmas!
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: Jingle Bells! It's Christmas! Rinslet invites Train and Co. to her apartment to celebrate! Little did they know......No pairing.


This is my FIRST Black Cat fanfic, so.......NO FLAMES!!

Summary: Jingle Bells! It's Christmas! Rinslet invites Train and Co. to her apartment to celebrate! Little did they know......

Anyway, it'll be a lot nicer if you could visualise the story.

Enjoy

* * *

_Train's POV_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ah, the afternoon sun...so comfortable...I took another sip of milk.

...

...

...

What am I saying, er, thinking? How can the afternoon sun be nice? It's 3pm, for Christ's sake!

Christ...Why does it make me think there's somethin' I'm forgetting about today? Argh! All the bread crusts I've been eating has been making my mind go...

_Ring! Ring!_

Gah! Who would want to call me when I'm tryin' to think?!

_Ring! Ring!_

Sigh. Fine, fine. I fished my noisy and madly-vibrating phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller.

**Rinslet Walker**

Huh? What would Rins want me to do? I haven't commited any crime, nor have I anything valuable. I haven't gotten any important news about the underworld, or –

_Ring! Ring!_

Okay, okay. I'm answering. I pressed the tiny green button with the phone on it.

"Yeah? Need anythin'? Sorry, but I've got none." I said without giving her a chance to talk.

"Stop jumping conclusions! I'm not asking anything from you."

"Then-" Now she's not letting me talk. Right~...

"Come over to my place tonight. Bring Sven and Eve with you."

"Why?" I asked. Something tells me that she knows something I don't.

"It's Christmas, idiot! We're having a celebration."

"OH! I forgot." Something else tells me that Rins is thinking somethin' like, "_Train's an idiot."_

"Better bring a present. We're doin' a gift exchange game. Come at 7pm. Dinner's provided."

"OH YEAH!! And by the way, what d'ya mean by "We're having a celebration"? How many people d'ya invite?"

"The three of you, Jenos, and possibly the Chronos Numbers."

"Oh...WHAT?! CHRONOS NUMBERS?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. Now, I've got things to do. See ya!"

"Wait--"

_Toot...Toot...Toot..._

Hey, hey! Since when did I say I was going? Hey!!!

Ah, well. Not like I have a choice. I gotta get a gift...

_Beep. Beep._

I looked at my phone that was in my palm.

**1 unread message from Rinslet Walker.**

Now what does she want? Why did I even had to be friends with the thief? I opened the message with a sulk on my face.

**Each of you must bring one gift. And Train, that means you gotta buy 3. Thanks! :)**

Nooooooo! Three gifts?! That's a lot! Okay...I've been saving up and I don't owe anyone anymore money...except Sven, Annette, Tanya [sweatdrop], Rins, Jenos, River, Silphy,[two sweatdrops] my apprentice Woodney, Tearju, Charden,[three sweatdrops plus blue lines] my crazy admirer Kyoko... ... ...[falls down anime style] Noooooooooo!! I yanked my wallet out of my pocket and looked in. I've got quite a few wads of notes...

"SVEN!!!"I yelled into the cafe.

"HEY! Don't scream when yer here!" Tanya screamed.

"What do you want now? Rice balls?" Sven asked me.

"Rinsjuscalledansaidthere'sgonnabeaChristmaspartytonightat7pmdinnerprovidedgiftexchan--"

"SLOW DOWN TRAIN!!"

"Rins just called and said there's gonna be a Christmas party tonight at 7pm. Dinner's provided. Gift exchange game goin' on, each person supposed to have a gift." I said, slower now.

"Oh."

"Get Hime-chi. We're goin' shopping!" I leaped off the low wall(A/N: What's it called?) I was lounging on and marched into the cafe.

"Hey! Pay up!" Tanya called.

"Place it on my tab!" I yelled as I grabbed Eve's arm, distracting her from the book she was reading and pulled her out, Sven on out heels.

"Sven! Explain everthing to her!" I said when Eve was beside him.

"Train--" Too late. I turned a corner and jogged away (although it would be considered running to any other mortals...what am I talking about?!)

I zoomed pass shop after shop, glancing at everything on display. I slowed down when I saw a heart locket. It looks like somethin' I've seen before, but I can't remember...Oh yeah! Rins! She has a locket like that. My head suddenly flew back to ten minutes ago. And it hit me. Rins was the one who dragged me into this. That thief...

I groaned and continued down the street and a store caught my attention. A...weaponry? Cool! Rins said the Chronos Numbers are comin', right? There's bound to be something important in there! I pushed the door open. I looked around. And I found it! I found what I really needed. Now all I needed to do was to buy it...

* * *

That night, Sven, Hime-chi and I went to Rins' apartment in town.

_Ding Dong!_

The door flew open, knocking me in the process. I tipped and fell, hitting my head.

"OW!!"

_Whack!_

"OW!! Who did that?!"

"You're such a baby, Heartnet. Aren't you once _the _Black Cat?" That voice...I'd know that voice anywhere. My body stiffened, and I turned around slowly, inch by inch.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sephiria..." Why did she have to be the first one to talk to me? She's probably gonna lecture me into going back to Chronos...

"Stop sitting there like an idiot and get into the house!" Ow. There goes my eardrums.

I stood up and _tried_ to walk in, but I tripped over something.

"Ow."

Why didn't I notice the step there? I stumbled up and walked in decently now.

"Hey Train!" Rins called from the sofa.

"Hi..."

"Hey." Sven's voice was directly behind me.

"Hello." Hime-chi said beside me.

I looked around, not really paying attention to how the house looked like. I was looking for this something in particular.

"Where's the food?" I subconsciously asked. "And the milk?" Without any reason I can see, Rins dashed into the kitchen.

"NO!!!" Rins screamed.

I strolled into the kitchen, only to be run over by someone that is probably my weight.

"What's wrong?!" A low, husky and panicked voice came from above me.

"My turkey's burning." I managed to crane my neck up and see Jenos standing on my back, his glove on his hand. But as soon as I could comprehend that much, my head went down again. I heard a relieved sigh, but I paid no attention to it.

"Ow..."I mumbled, my voice muffled by the ground. "Get off me!"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Jenos jumped off me. I tried to get onto my elbows, but I went down again.

"Move it!" Rins' weight crushed my spine and legs.

"Ow..."

"Train! Do you know that it's dangerous to be lying around in the kitchen?!" Rins ran back to the oven, opening it and taking something out. "I know you're hungry, so wait in the dining room!"

I felt a tug on my legs and before I knew it, I was literally dragged out of the kitchen. But to where, I do not know. I felt something hit my head and the light out of me.

I awoke on the sofa. Immediately I shot up and looked around. I pulled myself to the dining room, where everyone was staring at this _thing_ on the table. I looked more closely and realised it was the turkey.

Rins charged into the room with a gigantic knife and fork. I leaned to the side, the knife narrowly missing me.

**(A/N: If you don't mind me, I'll be skipping the dinner part. I'm going straight to the gift exchange game.)**

We were sitting in the living room, all staring at the same things. I'll bet my bottom dollar that everyone's thinking the same thing: Why are all the presents on the table?

"Okay, this is how it goes. You take a slip from the hat, see the number on it, and wait for your turn. When it's your turn, you go around the table, and pick a present. You would unwrap it and see what it is. You don't always have to take a gift from the table. You can take a gift from any one person that has chosen their gift. When your present has been taken by someone, you must choose another one. You cannot take your own. And that's all."

All of us took a piece of paper from the hat. I unfolded mine.

_1_

...

...

...

NO!!!!! I don't wanna go first!!! If I'm first I can't get the unwrapped gifts!! Nooooooo!!!

"Okay! Who's number one?" Rins said excitedly.

"This one here." Sven pointed at me. I took a step back. How did he know?! "I can see five minutes into the future, so of course I know what's gonna happen."

What is he? A mind reader? I opened my mouth to talk.

"No." Sven seemed to answer my thoughts.

Rins came to me and pulled me to the table. "Pick."

I looked around and picked a rectangular box which should be around the size of a piece of A5 paper.

"Unwrap it!" Rins instructed.

I ripped the paper and looked at the box. Well, stared would be a better word. Everyone in the room seemed to be doing the same.

"What?! Ecchi manga?! I don't even read these stuff!" I exclaimed, on the brink of madness.

"O~kay~...Who gave this?" Rins said, looking around.

"I did." Everyone turned and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Where did all your shame go, Jenos?!" Sephiria lectured.

"ANYWAY!!" Everyone turned back to Rins. "Who's got the number 2?"

"Me." Lin said, making his way to the table. After looking around, he picked a small box. He tore the paper away to reveal a small, multi-coloured box.

"What's that? What's that?" Rins asked, obviously very bouncy. I leaned forward, taking a peep.

"It's...Final Fantasy V GBA cartridge!" I annouced, reading the title.

"But I don't have a GBA..."I heard Lin mumble to himself.

"I wonder who bought it..."Rins said to herself. "Now, who's number three?"

Jenos stood up. "I am."

He circled the table, looking at every wrapped present. "I'll take this."

He opened his gift to find...

"It's a piece of cloth...I think it's those for cleaning weapons..." Jenos looked at it. I had to surpress a grin.

"Who bought this?" Rins asked.

"ME!" I bounced up.

"Train...I know you got this from a weaponry."

"Yep!"

Rins stared at me. I took a tiny step back. What did I do wrong?

"You could have at least bought a weapon! It's better!" Ah, my hair! Sound waves from Rins' mouth can blow my hair into a different hairstyle! I ruffled my hair and made sure it was okay.

"Next!" Rins called, still unhappy for some reasons. I wonder why...

"Me." A low voice came. A large black wolf – Anubis – came from the crowd. Hm...How can a wolf take part? I mean, won't he have problems opening the presents?

I came back to reality when the sound of paper ripping came to my ears. I turned to look at Anubis. So...I was wrong. I forgot he had claws and sharp teeth.

"It's a box of bubblegum! In every flavour too!" I said when I saw it. "COOL!!"

"I can't eat it." Anubis said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not human. I'll get side effects." And he walked back into the crowd and under the dining table.

"Who's next?"

"I am." I turned to see Belze looking at the presents. He grabbed one of them and opened it.

"This is..."

"Baby Winnie the Pooh soft toy!" Rins announced.

"But..."Belze looked at it, stupified.

"It's cute." I, with my super-bionic ears, heard Sephiria whisper.

"Anyway, who's number...er..."

"Six." Sven reminded her.

"I am." I turned around to see Hime-chi step forward. She walked pass the presents and picked up the box Anubis left there. "I'll be taking this."

And she walked away, back to where she originally was. Woah. That was..._fast_.

"Anubis. Please pick another present."

"No. You go ahead."

"So...Who's seven?"

"Me." Sephiria stood up and picked the nearest present to her. She unwrapped it and...

Nothing happened.

I clamped my hands over my mouth to prevent the escape of the laughter that was brewing in my mouth.

"What's so funny?" Sven asked.

"Nothing happened."

It took a while before it hit him. A chuckle escaped him.

It was hilarious cause' usually there'll be a "what's this?!" or something. But...Nothing happened! I threw my head back and laughed hysterically.

"Why am I holding a Christmas Carols-Rap Version CD?" Sephiria asked, but she walked away right after that.

"Now it Sven's turn!"

Sven walked over to Sephiria and took her CD. "This seems good."

Sephiria stood up, walked to the table and picked one of the last two presents. She opened it to find a gold star in it. You know, those stars that is for the Christmas tree? Yeah, that's it.

"But I don't have a Christmas tree..."

"MY TURN!!" Rins bounced up from her seat and took Belze's Winnie the Pooh soft toy. And Belze took the Final Fantasy V GBA cartridge, which left Lin to choose. The game when on and on, everyone taking everyone's gifts. It was fun. No one touched the last present on the table. Everyone was smiling and "accusing" people of "stealing" their gifts. This was even my first time seeing the Numbers(except Jenos) smile and laugh.

This was truly the best Christmas ever!

When someone took my Christmas Carols CD, I took the last present, which happens to be a towel.

"So, can we do this again next year?" I asked everyone in the room.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. I'll really appreciate it if you review, and I'll like it if you could tell me of any grammar errors in this if you spot any.

So, Merry Christmas to all!

By the way, what's drabble?


End file.
